rickandmortyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa (Rick TSD-99)
"Because I'm Smarter And Often Times Stronger Than You." Alexa TSD-99 to The President Alexa also known as Rick TSD-99, or Trans Rick is a Gothic Transgender Variation of Rick Sanchez for Dimension TSD-99. She currently lives on Earth with no one else but her Morty whom she calls Jaiden. Biography Alexa lives on a version of Earth that is currently in a near Apocalyptic State with various forms of Cryptids hunting and slaughtering humans. Seeing this Alexa found the monsters attacking the humans to be quite the bothersome pest so she began her own monster exterminaton guild with a few of her closest friends to easily capitalize on the money to be made killing these creatures. However; during a hunt one of the monsters managed to bite this dimensions Rick making her into a Vampire. She managed to cope with it by creating a syrum that once she injected into herself allowed her to be out during the daylight hours. Though this Rick's age is unknown it is assumed that she managed to some how stop herself from aging by way of a scientific break through during her mid-twenties. Personality She like many other Ricks appear to be very intelligent and somewhat advanced in their knowledge of the multiverse. She also seems to be the stereotypical Goth as she's into heavy metal as well as Creepy spooky places add to she's very sarcastic and doesn't show emotions she has trouble understanding well. She also appears to have somewhat of a short temper which whdn triggered can cause her to destroy everything in sight unless her Morty is put in the way. Though she has trouble showing or saying it in public places she does have feelings, some even spectate romantic feelings, for her Morty as she doesn't like to be without them, and makes her Morty sleep nearby so she can hold them or make them hold her. She is very much a dominant person as well as some what of a sadist. When challenged she will attempt to show dominance through wrestling, a game of some kind, or a form of testing the challengers intellect. Usually she is very calm, often times even sleepy to the point she can sleep for hours and be just fine with it. Citadel Database: File on Rick TSD-99 * Only answers to Alexa. * She is Transgender. * Doesn't appear to age. * Rumored to have injected herself and her Morty with a syrum that gave them superhuman powers. * Known to hold many creatures thought to be mythological, and or legendary in their home basement. * Unlike most Ricks she cares deeply for her Morty although she won't admit it in public unless she wants to or said Morty isn't around. * She lives alone with no one except for her Morty on Earth TSD-99. * Known Cryptid Exterminator, Founder and member of a well known and highly acclaimed monster hunting guild on Earth TSD-99. Citadel Database: File on Earth TSD-99 * Earth TSD-99 is in a near apocalyptic state. * Incest is not only acceptable but is often times the social norm on Earth TSD-99 * On Earth TSD-99 being a member of the LGBT community is the social norm, most notably Bisexual and Transgender. * The Dominant Cultures on Earth TSD-99 appear to be the Gothic and Satanic Cultures. * Only About 30% of the population on Earth TSD-99 are Vegan / Vegetarian. * Earth TSD-99 is the Nineth Planet from it's twin suns. * The entire population of Earth TSD-99 can interact with their reality as if it were a video game. Category:KadanTheAlien Category:Ricks Category:Female Rick Category:Transgender Rick Category:Original Character Category:Oc Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lgbtq+ Category:LGBT Characters